The present invention relates to a fuel delivery pipe for delivering fuel to fuel injectors installed in an intake manifold or the like of an engine, in an electronic fuel injection system (EFI).
The fuel delivery pipe comprises a cylindrical body of which both ends are closed and to which pressurized fuel is introduced from a fuel pump and a plurality of fuel outlet ports provided in a cylindrical wall of the cylindrical body, each of which is to be connected to each of the fuel injectors for delivering fuel thereto.
Generally, the fuel delivery pipe is further provided with a pressure regulator for regulating the pressure of the fuel to be delivered to the fuel injectors.
By providing the fuel delivery pipe having the above described structure, only one fuel inlet pipe and only one fuel return pipe are required for connecting the fuel pump and the injectors. So, time and trouble for arranging a plurality of inlet pipes and return pipes, each of which is connected to each of the injectors can be largely reduced.
Each of the above described injectors injects fuel when an electromagnetic coil of each injector receives power. And conventionally for applying power to the electromagnetic coil of each injector, a fuel injection control computer is connected to each of the injectors by means of a plurality of cables so that time and trouble have been required for wiring and maintaining such cables.
In addition, the conventional delivery pipe is generally made of a metal such as aluminum, so heat of an engine is liable to be transmitted to the conventional delivery pipe. Such a conventional delivery pipe has a problem that the injection efficiency of the injectors lowers as the heat of the engine is transferred to the delivery pipe to evaporate the fuel delivered thereto.